


The Importance of The Marks

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: The water falling out of the shower isn’t enough to erase the marks left on his body by his brother.





	The Importance of The Marks

The water falling out of the shower isn’t enough to erase the marks left on his body by his brother. Are marks of ownership and possession, but he's proud to carry them. He lists them one by one: fingers on both hips and wrists, scratches on his chest, a bite on his right shoulder, hickeys on his neck, beard-burn in the middle of his thighs and a bite on his left buttock.

He touches them all, remembering how they were put on his skin a few hours ago. They provoke in him a feeling of being loved, cared for, and venerated.

The bathroom light illuminates the environment pleasantly, while the water soothes his aching body, but it is a good pain.

He mentally revives the moments that caused this pain, as his brother had thrown him on the table–in the bunker’s library–and fucked him senseless. The performance was repeated when they moved into his brother's room. The reason for the roughness was the innocent flirt of a woman while they interviewed people on the last hunt. His brother has a gigantic possessive side and at the time that the girl touched his hand, he knew what would happen.

He finally relaxes by the water at a pleasant temperature sliding down his body. He carefully moves one hand between his ass cheeks to wash his most intimate region, his fingers doing an efficient job in taking off the sperm left inside him. He's still a little swollen and open from previous sexual activities, but it's a small price to pay for the immense pleasure he felt in his brother's hands.

As he finishes with his hole, he begins cleaning his cock, which is semi-hard because of the sensory stimuli on his skin and of the torrid memories.

He remembers he came three times, one when his brother was rimming him, and the others with his brother's cock deeply buried inside him, without even needing a touch on his own cock.

He looks admiringly at his cock–completely hard again–and startles when he feels a hot hand on his stomach and an equally hard cock between his ass cheeks.

"That’s why were you taking so long, baby? Having fun without me," his brother's breath on his ear sent shivers down his wet skin.

"I was thinking about when you fucked me earlier. It was so good."

"Yeah... Remember is to live! How about us create more reasons for remembrance now? "

The proposal is obviously tempting.

"Fuck," his hips move automatically against his brother's cock. The friction in the still sensitive area being both too much and insufficient.

"Fuck, baby, all this wet skin..."

The hands are gentle on his skin, without the urgency of a few hours ago, and a whisper slides through his lips.

He puts his hands-on the tiles in front of him and tries to relax, opening his legs wide while his brother continues rubbing his cock against his skin. The expectation is sweet and painful.

Then, the head of his brother's dick is pressing against his wet and still loose entrance, but without entering completely, just teasing. He throws his head back on his brother's shoulder, one hand in his brother's hair and the other on the wall.

A strong hand on his groin, next to his hard cock and pulling him back, is all the warning he has when his brother pushes in, inch by inch. It feels huge inside him, and the first contact with his prostate makes him moan.

His brother waits a few seconds for him to adjust to his size before he starts moving his hips, strong hands running over his chest and ass.

Soon after, his brother’s mouth makes new marks on his shoulder as the impulses accelerate. He's so out of his mind that he hadn’t even noticed that the water stopped falling, his brother must have turned it off at some point.

He moves his hips back because he wants his brother's length inside him as much as possible, invading and touching places that no other man has ever been before. He feels his brother's pubic hair against the skin of his ass and he turns his head, wanting to be kissed. Words are unnecessary after so many years, and his wish is immediately satisfied by his brother's tongue mapping his mouth deliciously.

He loves this intimate connection with his lover, the pleasure of each small movement of the length inside him, and his own cock a hard-line pointed at the wall.

At this very moment, just the two of them matter, as well as this dance practiced between them so many times before, and that now has reached perfection.

Without warning, hands are spreading his ass cheeks and pulling them apart. He feels a finger in his rim and being inserted carefully, he’s so stretched out because of the new addition that his whole body is shaking with the intensity of it. Moaning loud, he leans his head on the tiles, lost in waves of pleasure.

His brother groans, holding his hips with force while he pulls back and drives in deeply and slowly several times.

He feels like he’s about to explode, squeezing his anal muscles around his brother, who increases the speed of his hips and slams hard inside him.

The orgasm is almost instantaneous and spreads sweetly all over his body. He's boneless, and only his brother's strong arms keep him standing.

Suddenly, his brother pulls out completely, helping him to kneel in the tub, his arms resting on the edge, and he’s immensely grateful, so there’s no danger of him falling and ruining the moment.

He starts getting fucked again, the impulses much faster in this position. Still limp, he just holds the edge of the tub while his brother moves him back and forth on his cock.

Losing the notion of time is easy, and the next thing he knows he's coming again, now by the stimulation of his prostate. And this time, when he contracts his hole, his brother groans filling him with his warm come.

His brother's breath is fast on his neck, "Fuck! I love having sex with you and your perfect little ass, dude."

He knows the true meaning of his brother's words, though he also knows that the possibility of his brother talking it is remote.

He doesn't care why he has had all the proof of his brother's immense love for him, more than once.

However, there’s no inhibition in letting the words out from him and that's what he does, "I love you too, Dean."


End file.
